Sorey's Nine Labors of Love
by Derekjay2000
Summary: Edna is plotting something for our hero, Sorey...but just what is it that she wants? Poor Sorey will find out after being ensnared in her plans...what could possible go wrong when the "Most Lady-Like lady that ever did ladied" brings Sorey into her grasp...but, what is it that she is truly seeking from her Shepherd...


**Well crap~ Never thought I'd ever end up making a Fanfic for my favorite Game so Far :D Honestly, I only started playing recently...and I'm hooked on this game! and me being me, I love imagining stuff for my fav characters...and making nonsensical love pairings between them...Sorey and Edna being the top of them :3**

 **This'll just be some chapters so I can get my dose of expression for Sorey x Edna outta mu system...expect Fluff, and possibly a few suggestive moments...but that's just how Tales of Zestiria is~**

* * *

In the forest bordering Rolance, and Hyland we join our little hero's...Sorey the Shepard, Rose the Squire, and the collection of our favorite Seraphs Mikleo, Laliah, Dezel, and Edna. All of them walked together, normally...the four seraph would travel in the comfort of Sorey's sub-conscious...but where's the fun in that.

"So...where should we go next guys!" Sorey asked as he glanced forward, They had just gotten back from a ruin...having survived the storm of hellion's...Rose's boredom, and the traps. So, naturally...Sorey would like to go somewhere and explore more!

"Geez, Sorey, no rest for the wicked..." Mikleo smiled at his childhood friend...he was all for exploring...but honestly, even the Water Seraph was feeling...tired at this point. Laliah only giggled in response

"Oh, come now...Sorey's youthful spirit is a very good sign" The Flame Seraph noted as she smiled towards the Shepard, who only smiled in return...before frowning at her next comment "...Of course, I don't know if your cape will survive more of Rose's interest..."

"What can I say~ I'm aokay with everything we do...but these ruins are all soooo boring! we can go anywhere...so long it's a inn" Rose whined as she crossed her arms over her chest "Plus, I need a bath...and soon..."

"Oh come on Rose, you really are that bored on our explorations?!" Sorey asked hopeful of his squire, wishing that she'd rub off of him and Mikleo's interest in History, and archeology.

"Absolutely~ I think I started sleep walking half way through..."

"Oh wow, that's...a bit harsh don't you think..."

As the group continued to bicker about where they should go, none of them noticed Edna lagging behind in the back, her blue eyes staring intently at Sorey, taking in the young boys form...a small smirk forming on her normally expressionless face as she silently plotted away, keeping a close eye on her 'Prey'

"...What the hell are you planning?" Edna looked up as she noticed Dezel facing her, the Earth Seraph gave him a glare...Dezel merely looked to her with an edgy aura about him, he spoke so only Edna could hear.

"...Nothing you needn't worry about..." The girl simply replied apathetically, looking away from the Wind Seraph...who merely scoffed at the stubborn girl, Not noticing the slight blush that bloomed on her cheeks.

"Whatever...do what you want, but leave me, and Rose, out of it!"

Edna watched as Dezel sped up to merge more with the group. With his acceptance to leave her be, she pulled up her umbrella, opening it to hide her face from , view, her plan was ready, and now...all she had to do was enact it. With determination she walked forward with a purpose

"Alright, alright...we'll go eat at a in-WOAH!" Sorey had been walking forward, and talking...but in another second. Edna was walking next to him...in the end, both ended up getting 'tripped' up by one another. The two stumbled forward and were slammed against the ground.

Sorey laid there a bit, before he began to pull himself up. Looking behind him, he noticed everyone gazing at the two in confusion and slight worry...that's when he heard the sound of a soft whimpering "Ow-what the...OH! Edna, are you alright!?"

Sorey bolted forward to the small Earth Seraph who lay on her side holding her knee as she held her eyes shut, putting on a façade of injury. He hovered over her, a face filled with concern and worry as his hands went to her...picking the girl up slightly "Hey, Edna?"

Dezel just watched with little interest, the blind Seraph merely growled slightly at Edna's plot.

As Sorey held Edna, she lowered her head away from him, she moved her hands away to reveal that she scraped her knee slightly "...S-Sorey..."

"Y-Yeah, Edna?"

"You...Jerk!"

"What!?" Sorey was taken back by the sudden outburst from Edna, flinching slightly as he looked down at her angry expression with a raised brow.

"You...tripped me!" The Seraph explained with a growl.

At this point, Sorey's poor brain was trying to figure out the girl, and what he did to anger her...as far as he was aware...he was tripped as well. Looking back to his friends for support, his mouth was shut as he saw everyone's expression were also upset...with him.

"Sorey! you don't just trip someone like that" Rose chastised as she glared at him, causing the young man's mouth to drop...

"B-But, Rose-"

"That was...a little rude, you gotta admit..." Mikleo noted to his friend, ignoring the human's shock and sputtering.

"Not you as well, Mikleo!"

"Sorey...as a the Shepherd, I was expecting more from you!" Laliah's words hit the most, his Prime-Lord seemed to believe he had done some heinous plot. As this all happened, with poor Sorey trying his hardest to understand everything...Edna was still in his arms, a devious smirk on her face...that only Dezel seemed to notice

'...my plan is going perfectly...' She thought to herself as she resumed her saddened expression, her lip quivered a bit, and her eyes began to water...damn, she was a good actor.

"EH!?" Sorey shouted as he looked down on Edna, who looked ready to start crying.

"Way to go, Sorey..." Rose noted as she looked on the two.

"Whoa, whoa! hold up-" Sorey stuttered as he pleaded for her to calm down, placing his hands on her shoulder a uneasy smile on his face "C-Come on, Edna...I'm-I'm sorry, is that what you want to hear?" he pleaded with her as she kept up the façade...knowing full well that she was breaking down the young man.

Sweating slightly, he looked her in the eyes as he placed bot his hands on her cheeks "Ok, I'm sorry...I'll-I'll make it up to you, I promise! whatever you want~" he said softly, Edna looked at him with a faint blush on her cheeks...

"...Whatever I want?" She asked with interest. Sorey smiled as he nodded

"Whatever you want!"

'Hook, Line...and sinker' Edna thought with a smirk as she instantly sat up, taking a full 180 from before. Startling Sorey as he fell backwards "Alright, from hence fourth you shall be my servant!"

"Servant!?" Sorey repeated shocked, unknown how to respond.

"Huh!?" The others let out a surprised gasp, Dezel merely shook his head...now understanding the devious girls plan...

"That's right!" She noted with a small smile, her emotionless eyes gazing upon Sorey. She held out her umbrella as she began to twirl it, before planting the pointed end onto the ground, and resting her hands on the handle "You shall be my servant~ And in the future, I shall ask upon thee nine favors...you shall comply to them without fail, no matter what I ask..."

Sorey paled as he realized the magnitude of what he said previously '...whatever...you want...' he repeated his words with grief. Looking upon the Edna, he gave her a raised brow...she was smiling happily...with her cheeks a slight pink tinge to her normal fair complexion.

"...Um...sure...Edna, I'll be your servant..." he replied unsure of whether this was a good idea, however...he agreed due to just how happy the girl seemed, he couldn't recall the girl ever looking so happy as to the moment he agreed to be her 'Servant'

With a small giggle, Edna moved to Sorey...looking down upon him she leaned forward "...as of now, you are my little Servant, and I shall be your master~" she said with a unknown allure in her voice, causing Sorey to blush at the girls words.

"...Oh, and until you've completed your Nine Labors...you shall refer to me as 'Lady Edna', 'Milady', or 'My Queen'~"

Sorey scratched his cheek as he let out an uneasy laugh "Oh, um...sure thing Ed-LADY Edna..."

With a smile, Edna nodded in approval...watching Sorey stand as he looked at his *Ahem* 'Master' with a concerned look, most likely regretting vowing himself to Edna of all people. He however, didn't have much to think as the girl raised out her arms expectantly.

With a raised brow, Sorey was unsure of what she was doing. Edna, noting the confusion, scoffed at him "Carry me, you can't expect a Lady like me to walk all the way to town do you?"

"Oh, um...n-no, course not Ed-Lady Edna!" He went to action nervously, picking the girl up by the waist as he held her up in his arms with a blush, she maneuvered into a bridal position wrapping one arm behind his neck...holding her umbrella with the other as she pointed forward.

"Onward my faithful servant!"

"...Okay..." Sorey replied defeated as he began to walk forward, an exasperated aura around him...knowing all to well what he could expect from the Seraph in his arms...something far worse than any Hellion they've come across.

"Consider this the first of the Nine Labors expressing your love, and gratitude for your Lady, Edna!"

"Wait-WHAT!"

The two continued to walk forward, meanwhile leaving the four figures behind. Laliah, Rose, Mikleo, and Dezel merely stared after them all pale from shock, and surely confused as all hell. The four stood there, unsure if they could allow this all to happen, or if they should let them handle it...and so...they all reluctantly began to follow after the two.

Dezel growled annoyed, placing a hand on his top hat to pull it further down his face...only one word coming out in the form of a grunt "...Woman..."

* * *

 **There we go, now I can commence the fluff of fluff~ Please, forgive me if I have portrayed them wrongly and all...I'm not use to writing out this cast of Characters...more fixed on a certain other form of characters...etc.**

 **Anyway, if you couldn't tell...I think this'll be the only 'Long' Chapter, I'm not use to shortening things...however, this is just meant to be short and sweet.**

 **Anyway, why not Follow the story to keep up-to-date with the fluff, favorite if you like, and leave a review...I'm open to criticism, and any idea's you may have for some of Poor Sorey's labors~**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
